Arnold`s Birthday
by HG
Summary: Exciting things happen surrounding Arnold`s big day.
1. Default Chapter

The school bell just rang and all the kids ran out the door, Arnold and Gerald  
were walking down the hall towards the door when a voice called out from  
behind them. Arnold turned around to see Lila running towards them.  
Lila: (breathless) Hi Arnold I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come  
to a party with me next week.  
Arnold: Uh I`m not sure I`ll check my schedule and see ok?   
Lila: Ok when you do find out please call me ok?   
Arnold: Sure Lila well I better go, see ya. (he said with a smile and a wave)  
Lila: Bye Arnold (she said smiling and waving back)  
Helga was close by hearing their conversation and suddenly hit herself  
why? she thought why did I write ARNOLD LOVES LILA on the wall? If  
only I kept what I wrote before maybe Arnold would be smiling at me   
rather than Lila, oh how am I ever going to convince that stupid little  
football head that I love him I should but how? hmm I`ll have to think on this  
and with that she walked home.  
Arnold just got home and hung up his coat.   
Arnold: Grandpa I`m home   
Grandpa: Hey there shortman, your birthday is in three weeks do you  
know who you are going to invite?  
Arnold: My birthday? (surprised) I completely forgot, well I`ll make a  
list of my friends later, I gotta call Lila see ya later grandpa.(walks up  
to his room and shuts the door.)  
  
  
Meanwhile Helga is in her room laying on her bed thinking about Arnold,  
pretty soon she falls asleep.  
Helga:Huh? Where am I? who is that? (she sees someone in the shadows)  
uh who are you? Arnold? Is that really you?  
Arnold: Yes Helga, (stepping out of the shadows) I have something to tell you  
Helga: Really? What is it?  
Arnold: Well I... I actually have feelings for you I never knew til now but I love you Helga.  
Helga: What?! You do? Are you serious? (she said feeling herself get excited as she`s hearing these words)  
Arnold: Yes Helga it`s all true.  
Helga: Oh Arnold!  
Arnold: Oh Helga! (as they embrace each other.)  
Helga wakes up holding her pillow close to her "What am I doing? I must be crazy but it was such a good dream but maybe this dream will come true maybe all I need to do is be nice and change myself around then maybe Arnold will fall for me, yes! I`ll do that it`s now or never Helga." she said to herself.  
Arnold and Gerald are waiting at the bus stop when Helga and Phoebe walks up.  
Arnold: Hey Helga, Hi Phoebe   
Gerald: Hi Phoebe, Hi Helga  
Phoebe: (blushing) Hi Gerald, Hello Arnold  
Helga: Um Arnold would you like to sit with me on the bus?  
Arnold: (shocked) That`s very nice of you Helga but I`m gonna be sitting with Lila, sorry maybe next time.   
Helga was burning with anger Why? Lila over her? Why oh Why? Little miss perfect had to be out of the picture but how? hmm well this wasn`t gonna be easy but it just may work if she could get something to happen maybe another guy yeah! another guy after all Stinky does like Lila alot. " What a perfect plan!"  
  
" Hmm now all I need to do is get the two of them together and get football head to notice heh what a excellent plan Helga you`re a genius!" she said to herself. She looked over and saw Lila with her head on Arnold~s shoulder, she burned with anger. " How dare she? "I even spilled my dark secret to her too she is such a tramp well I know what`ll end this!", she said with a evil smile.   
The bus stopped in front of the school and everyone got out Helga decided she would talk to Stinky about Lila at lunch." Oh yeah this is gonna be sweet just then she skidded right into Arnold. ARNOLD! she said with a high yet excited voice. "I mean what are you doing here football head?"  
Arnold: "Oh sorry Helga you ok?"   
Helga: "Yeah I`m ok, just watch where you`re going next time. Sheesh!  
Arnold: Whatever you say Helga, I better get on to class see ya, (he waved as he walked away)  
Helga stared at Arnold as he walked away and said to herself, " Arnold what a dweeb, what a slob how I hate him!" , and yet I love him so thoughtful so caring so compassioniate if only I could express my feelings toward him. Brainy was standing behind her wheezing and smiled when she punched him. " I better get on to class." she said and walked toward her classroom.  
At lunch Arnold was handing out envelopes.  
Helga: (says to Phoebe) "I wonder what the football head is giving out this time."  
Phoebe: "Oh didn`t you know?"  
Helga: "Know what Phoebe tell me!  
Just then Arnold handed her a envelope and Phoebe too she j took it and didn`t say a word, after all if she was to ever get a chance with him now might be a pretty good chance to start.  
Helga: " So Phoebe what is this?"  
Phoebe: It`s a invitation to Arnold`s birthday party are you going Helga?"  
Helga: "I might, but how did you know?"  
Phoebe: " Oh Gerald told me."   
Perfect!, she thought now she had to find Stinky and get little miss perfect out of the way. When she spotted him she went up to him.  
Helga: Hey Stinko what`s up?  
Stinky: (gazing loving at Lila, Helga could tell he was jealous.) Afternoon Helga.  
Helga: "Stinky I have something to tell you, you`ll want to sit down for this."  
Stinky: " What is it Helga?" (He says sitting down)  
Helga: "Well I overheard Lila saying that she really likes you Sinky."   
Stinky: (shocked but happy) " But Helga miss Lila is with Arnold, did she say she loves me?"  
Helga: (thinking yes if she was to say that then she could get Lila out of the picture, a very good plan now was the time to put it into action.) " Yes Stinky she does."   
Stinky: (excited) "Gawrsh, Helga is it really true?"  
Helga: (feeling so sure this was going to work said) " Yes Stinky it`s true."  
  
Stinky: "Thanks for tellin me Helga, maybe I`ll ask her out sometime."  
Helga: "Oh yeah (she said rubbing her hands together with a evil grin) She`ll love it."  
Meanwhile Arnold and Lila were sitting together when Gerald came over.  
Gerald: "Hey man can I speak to you for a minute?"  
Arnold: "Sure (looking at Lila) " I`ll be right back ok?"  
Lila: "Ok Arnold"  
Gerald: "What is it with you and Lila?" I thought you two were just friends."  
Arnold: "Well she changed her mind."  
Gerald: "But you understand she could easily change it again don`t you?"  
Arnold: "Gerald! What is with you?" Lila and I care about each other, why can`t you accept that?"  
Gerald: " Hey man I`m sorry but I just don`t think Lila is right for you."  
Arnold: "What do you mean?!"  
Gerald: (giving his best friend a honest look) " You`ll find out."  
Arnold was confused he didn`t understand what Gerald was telling him. After all he did wind up getting Lila, the girl of his dreams. But there was something in Gerald`s eyes that told him he was making a mistake,but Arnold refused to listen, Lila loves him and that`s all he cares to know.  
Lila: (Seeing Arnold come back from talking with Gerald said) "Nice to see you again Arnold."   
Arnold: (smiles) "Yeah you too shall we go?" I need to go for a walk."   
Lila: "Sure."  
Helga sees the two of them walk out of the lunchroom and starts to smile a bit, she just had a feeling this plan of her`s was gonna work out.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Arnold`s Birthday

Meanwhile Arnold and Lila walk outside and Lila notices Arnold`s expression so she decides to ask him what was bothering him.  
Lila: "Whatever is the matter Arnold?"  
Arnold: "Oh it`s just something Gerald told me, I have a weird feeling about it, I don`t know why either."  
Lila: "Oh well what did Gerald tell you that has got you looking upset?"  
Arnold: "I really can`t say I need to think about it alone for awhile do you mind?"  
Lila: "Of course not Arnold take all the time you need."  
Arnold: "Thanks Lila (gives her a kiss) I`ll see you after class ok?"  
Lila: "Ok Arnold, see you then."   
Arnold sits down on the bench and thinks about what Gerald told him. "Could it really be true? or could he just be saying that, he had to talk to Gerald again he had a feeling there might be more but what? hmm "I gotta go find Gerald." he said to himself then got up to look for Gerald. He then spotted Gerald talking to Sid and Stinky so he went up to Gerald.  
Gerald: (smiles as his best friend walks up to him) "Hey what`s up man?"  
Arnold: "Can I speak to you alone Gerald?it`s important."  
Gerald: "Sure man I`ll see you guys later (he said telling Sid and Stinky)" So what`s bothering you Arnold?"  
Arnold: "You know when you came up to me at lunch and said Lila wasn`t right for me?"  
Gerald: "Yeah?"  
Arnold: "Well I thought about it and well I was really wanting to know why you said that?"  
Gerald: (shook his head right then Arnold knew something was totally wrong) "I really care about you and all and I really hate to tell you this but Lila is playing you for a fool man, she really is, I saw her the other day with Stinky and she was kissing him, I`m sorry man."  
Arnold: (at the top of his lungs)"IT`S NOT TRUE!!" Lila loves me.   
Gerald: "No she doesn`t man she`s making you think she is I really don`t want to see you get hurt worse,it might do you some good to break up with her."  
Arnold: (yelling) "I DON`T BELIEVE YOU GERALD!" I refuse to believe this!"  
Gerald: "Arnold man wake up your putting yourself in a bad place right now and I think you need to end it before you`re hurt severely."  
Arnold(still yelling with tears coming down)"NO!" I still don`t believe you Gerald!"  
Gerald: "Ok but don`t say I didn`t tell you so."  
Arnold ran to the other side of the playground still crying "It couldn`t be true after all Lila said that she only loves him." just when he stopped crying and calmed down a bit he noticed Lila hanging with Stinky, he started feeling the anger rise from him, I`m gonna have a talk with Lila about this and find out the truth."he said to himself as he headed back to the classroom.   
  
  
Arnold just walked in the door when his grandpa said  
Grandpa: "Hey shortman how was school?"  
Arnold: "Well,it was good at first then it got worse, anyways I better get my homework done."  
Grandpa: "You got a vistor,shortman."  
Arnold: "I do?" (he runs up to his room, opens the door and sees Lila all of a sudden his smile dropped)  
Arnold: "Lila what are you doing here?" I thought I told you already it`s over you and me are finished."  
Lila: "But Arnold please let me explain!" (she said pleadingly)  
Arnold: "Lila there is nothing more to explain it`s clear that you love Stinky so just go and leave me alone for good!"  
Lila: "But Arnold I love you and only you, I was just talking to Stinky I wasn`t doing anything else please you gotta believe me!"  
Arnold: "Lila I refuse to believe this, you think if you tell me this I`ll believe it? NO!" it doesn`t work that way I will not be played for a fool Lila!"  
Lila: "But Arnold...  
Arnold: "No Lila I would like for you to go now I don`t need to hear anymore of your lies."  
Lila starts to cry hoping maybe Arnold would notice and he does but it`s a cold stare, he opens the door and signals for her to go, she runs out of Arnold`s house crying.  
Grandpa: "Shortman is she alright?"  
Arnold: "Grandpa I don`t care to discuss it right now I got homework to do oh and Gerald`s coming over in a bit.  
Grandpa: "Well ok."  
Gerald comes and knocks on Arnold`s door.  
Arnold: "It`s open.  
Gerald: (opens the door) "hey man, I just saw Lila crying I guess you did it huh?"  
Arnold: "Yeah I had to otherwise I would make myself look bad."  
Gerald: "Hey I know it`s hard but you`ll get over it it just takes time."   
Arnold: "Yeah you`re right, oh shoot I gotta call Helga I need to talk to her, oh well I`ll see her at school, I`ll talk to her then."  
Gerald: "Starting to like Helga?" (he winks and nudges Arnold)  
Arnold: "I`m not sure yet I get a feeling that maybe she likes me but hey what do I know?"  
Gerald: "Just talk to her tomorrow, you may be surprised with what she says."  
Arnold: "Yeah maybe."  
He starts to think maybe Helga is hiding something from him but what? hmm this was one thing he had to find out.   
  
  
  



	3. Arnold`s Birthday

Arnold thought about the way Helga was acting and it seemed to him that she was acting a bit strange. He decided that tomorrow he would talk to her.  
The next day Arnold was running a bit late he rushed to the bus stop to see all the kids getting on he got over there just in time as the doors closed behind him.  
Gerald: "Hey man, what kept ya?"  
Arnold: "Sorry Gerald I slept later than usual."  
Gerald: "So are you gonna talk to Helga today?"  
Arnold: "Yeah I`m gonna try." I just hope she won`t give me that mean bully of a look."  
Gerald: "Well you know Helga, she`s always mean to everyone."  
Arnold: "Yeah I know, but this time I`m not gonna let her bully me around I need to talk to her and I`m gonna do it!"  
Gerald: "Good luck man, you`ll need it." (he said putting a reassuring hand on his best friend`s shoulder.)  
Arnold: "Thanks Gerald, but don`t worry I`m sure I can get Helga to talk to me."  
Gerald: "Whatever you say Arnold."  
Arnold was hurrying to class when he crashed into Helga sending both their books flying everywhere  
Helga: "ARNOLD?! "Uh I mean watch where you are going football head! you trying to kill me?!"  
Arnold: "Oh sorry Helga, are you ok?"   
Helga: "Yeah,yeah I`m ok just watch it next time! sheesh!"  
Arnold: "Uh Helga, can I talk to you after school?"  
Helga: "What for?!"  
Arnold: "Well I need to talk to you about something important. could you maybe meet me in the park after school?"  
Helga: "Uh ok, now move along you`re crowding me!"  
Arnold: "Ok I`ll see you after school."  
Arnold waved and walked away, Helga immediately pulled out her locket and said. "Oh Arnold my love, how I long for our meeting this afternoon in the park, I will hold out no longer this time I must tell him of my true feelings for him." so she decided that she would and was thinking maybe this was gonna be a great day after all.   
Helga kept thinking about what Arnold told her. She thought maybe she would ask Arnold to sit with her at lunch. If she was going to succeed with him then she needed to act fast.  
Arnold: "Hey Helga, just wanted to make sure our meeting is still on." (he said smiling)  
Helga: "Uh yeah it`s still on, now go away football head!"  
Arnold: "Whatever you say Helga."  
Gerald: "Hey man, did you talk to Helga?"  
Arnold: "Yeah, she`s gonna meet me in the park after school,I still get a funny feeling that she`s up to something, oh well". (he smiles and shrugs)  
Lila walked in and thought maybe Arnold would be a bit nicer this time but when she walked up to him he just glared at her refusing to speak to her.  
Lila: "Arnold why won`t you speak to me?"  
Arnold: "Take a wild guess Lila, now go on to your seat your wasting my time." (he said very coldly)  
Lila: "Arnold please?!  
Helga: "Listen miss perfect! if Arnold doesn`t wanna talk to you then he doesn`t have to got it?!  
Arnold was shocked to see Helga standing up for him he actually smiled at Helga. She seemed concerned for him and that to him was very nice of her.  
Lila: "Helga, I wasn`t talking to you!   
Helga: "So what if you were?! now please leave the football head alone! he doesn`t have to say anything to such a tramp like you!"  
Lila: "Helga?!, why did you call me that? you are ever so mean!, Arnold! say something!"  
Arnold: "Maybe it was a little mean, but I`m not sticking up for you I don`t defend liars and cheaters." (he turned gave Helga a warm smile, glared at Lila then sat down to his work.)  
Lila: "Arnold! please let me explain."  
Arnold:" There is nothing to explain, now please leave me alone."  
Helga was feeling so sure that she was gonna win Arnold`s affection, so far so good and seeing Lila bothering Arnold was enough for her to pound her but she didn`t wanna mess up her chance with Arnold, she didn`t want Arnold to think different about her so she just glared real coldly at Lila,and for the first time smiled very warmly at Arnold. And upon seeing this Arnold was beginning to see a totally different Helga maybe for once she`ll continue to show her good side he was very impressed.  
Helga: "Arnold? could I maybe ask you something?"  
Arnold: "Sure Helga, what is it?"  
Helga: "Would you sit with me on the bus?" I mean if you want to that is."  
Arnold: (impressed) "Well... sure that would be great,anyways I`ll see you after school."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Arnold`s Birthday

Helga was feeling so happy at last Arnold was showing some kindness her way. She looked over at Lila who was crying heh what a cry baby she thought. After class Arnold turned to Helga and said.  
Arnold: "You ready Helga?"  
Helga: "Uh,yeah I am."  
Arnold: "Ok then, let`s go. (he said offering his arm to her)  
Helga was shocked but she was thrilled at the same time, she took his arm and together they walked to the bus. Lila saw Helga with Arnold and felt sudden anger. "It was Helga`s fault Arnold ditched me, I just know it!" she was very upset about this she decided she would confront Helga after Arnold left.  
At the park Arnold and Helga were just sitting down when Arnold started to speak.  
Arnold: "Helga, I.. I am curious as to why you were always torturing me is there a reason for that?"  
Helga: "Well Arnold I...   
Arnold: "You?"   
Helga: "Oh I can`t say, it`s just too difficult!" (she said turning away blushing)  
Arnold: "It`s ok Helga I understand, I was just wanting to know you`re reason for being such a bully."  
Helga: "Arnold,it`s a very long story."  
Arnold: "Ok, then why don`t you come over to my place tomorrow after school and we can talk."   
Arnold: "Helga, I just wanna say I care even if you torture me everyday, I`m not gonna let that stop me from being your friend." I`ll always be here for you."  
Helga: "Thanks, Arnold I appreciate your concern."  
Arnold: "Hey what are friends for." (he said smiling and gave her a hug)  
Helga: "Thanks, I better get home before dad gets mad."  
Arnold: "Could I maybe walk you home?"  
Helga: "I guess, if you want."  
Arnold: "Sure I do." (he said giving her a warm smile)  
Helga started thinking everything was gonna work out she was doing her best to hide the fact that she was blushing sure he was being nice but she just wasn`t ready to confess yet besides it may happen the other way.   
  
  
  
Lila was watching Helga and Arnold as they walked towards Helga`s house. She wanted to confront Helga but with Arnold there it wouldn`t be easy,so she decided to wait til after Arnold left, she hid in a bush close by Helga`s house.  
Arnold: "Well I guess I`ll see you tomorrow Helga."  
Helga: "Oh no!" (she groaned) "My parents left and forgot to leave the key to the house, argh!"   
Arnold: "Well is there any way you could get in?"  
Helga: "I`ll try my bedroom window" (she went around to where her bedroom window was, Arnold followed her)  
Arnold: "I could stay with you til your parents got home if you want."   
Helga: "Sure Arnold if you really want to."  
Arnold: "Of course I do!" (he said with a smile) "I`ll call my grandparents and let them know."  
Helga: "Ok, (she opened the window climbed in she kept the window open while Arnold climbed in then she closed and locked it)  
They walked into the living room Helga sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. while Arnold went to call his grandparents. Soon he came back and sat down beside her.  
Arnold: " I can stay til your parents get home, they were ok with it."  
Lila who was outside stepped out of the bush and very angrily walked home, the one chance she had and Arnold is still there with Helga, so she decided to confront Helga at school tomorrow.  
Meanwhile Arnold and Helga were on the couch watching t.v. when Helga yawned and laid her head on Arnold`s shoulder, she soon fell asleep. Arnold looked over seeing Helga asleep on his shoulder he smiled then gently put his arm around her and continued watching tv. He started thinking maybe he was seeing the real Helga, and then it hit him could I be falling for her? Is this really happening? he had to think about that.  
Helga soon woke up finding herself on Arnold`s chest and surprisingly he even had his arm around her too, she got to thinking maybe he has feelings for me too. So with tons of thoughts running through her mind she snuggled closer to Arnold and fell back asleep. Arnold noticed that Helga had snuggled closer to him, he just smiled and held Helga closer to him, deep in his mind he`s wondering if he could ever fall for someone like Helga, yet the way she was being so nice he thought maybe I am falling for her.   



	5. Arnold`s Birthday

Helga`s parents soon returned home, Arnold then turned to Helga and said  
Arnold: "Well I guess I better be getting home, I`ll see you tomorrow Helga."  
Helga: "Ok Arnold,you still want to get together after school?"  
Arnold: "Sure!" anyways goodnight Helga."  
Helga: "Night Arnold." (she watched him walk home from her bedroom window)  
Helga: (dances around happily) "Oh Arnold, I look forward to our get together tomorrow my love." (she kisses her locket then decides to call Phoebe)  
Phoebe: "Hello?"  
Helga: "Phoebe? It`s me Helga can you come over? I need to talk to you."  
Phoebe: "Sure,I`ll be right over." (she hurries off to Helga`s house, she knocks on Helga`s door)  
Helga: "Come in."  
Phoebe: "Hi Helga what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Helga: "Ok so you know that I`m in love with Arnold, well I think he might be in love with me."  
Phoebe: "Really?" But he doesn`t know your secret does he?"  
Helga: "No he doesn`t but he sure showed me alot of affection today."  
Phoebe: "Well it does sound like he does really like you, but what happened?"  
Helga: "Well we had our meeting in the park, he then walked me home,my parents left and forgot to leave the key as usual I then decided to go in through my bedroom window he offered to stay with me til they got home."  
Phoebe: "Well this certainly shows he does care about you, what happened next?"  
Helga: "Well he went to call his grandparents to let them know where he was, I was watching tv when he came back and sat down right beside me,I soon felt tired so I put my head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep next thing I know I wake up and he`s got his arm around me and I felt him pull me a little closer. Phoebe I seriously think he may feel the same for me as I do for him."  
Phoebe: "It sure sounds like it,well best of luck to you both."  
Helga: (happily) "Thanks Phoebe!"   
Phoebe: "Well I better get on home it`s getting late and I don`t want mother to worry."  
Helga: "Ok thanks for coming over."  
Phoebe: "No problem see ya tomorrow Helga." (she waved at Helga then left for home)  
  
Meanwhile Arnold is in his room thinking about his moment with Helga.   
Arnold: "Gerald I feel weird."  
Gerald: "Weird?"  
Arnold: "Yeah, I think I might be in love with Helga,but then again I`m not really sure."  
Gerald: "You`re obviously in love man,I can tell."  
Arnold: "You can?" What should I do Gerald?" Should I tell her?"  
Gerald: "Well I think you should, but if you`re not sure then maybe you need to wait a bit til you`re sure you do have feelings for her."  
Arnold: "Yeah, I think I`ll wait after all I`m still not sure I think I`ll keep this to myself for awhile."  
Gerald: "Good luck man."  
Arnold: "Thanks Gerald." But I am so nervous and to be honest I`ve never had a feeling like this before." (he said while pacing back and forth.)  
Gerald: "Well I think you need to sleep on it, you`ll feel better in the morning."  
Arnold: "Yeah maybe you`re right, night Gerald."  
Gerald: "Night Arnold."   
Soon after Gerald left, Arnold got ready for bed thinking maybe just maybe he is in love and with Helga too! But that didn`t bother him he got into bed turned out the light and fell asleep with a big smile on his face.   
  
  



End file.
